A large number of vehicles on the road today have access to global positioning system (GPS) coordinates. Whether determined by the vehicle itself, or a device within and/or working in conjunction with the vehicle, these coordinates allow for a variety of vehicle-assistance tasks, such as vehicle navigation.
As vehicle communication systems have become more sophisticated, vehicle-assistance has incorporated the notion of a geo-fence. A geo-fence is a virtual fence defined by a bounded set of coordinates. Because the virtual fence coordinates are known, and the vehicle coordinates are known, it can be known whether or not a vehicle location is inside an area defined by the virtual fence.
The preceding concept has been used for a variety of purposes, such as asset movement and tracking. Since a vehicle will not actually drive into a house or building, in many cases, a geo-fence can be used as a proxy for arrival at the destination. That is, when a vehicle is inside a virtual fence defined as representing a location, the vehicle passing into the fenced area will serve as notice that the vehicle is at the location.